


We crave Flesh and Blood

by FrostieFroakie



Series: Monsterfucker Collection [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Vampires, body dismemberment, maybe ill expand on it more, oof i... enjoy this au a lil too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 15:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostieFroakie/pseuds/FrostieFroakie
Summary: Vampire!SaiharaCannibal!OumaTime to bring the Livestock to the Butchery~





	We crave Flesh and Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Im terrible with summerys and descriptions sorry guys.
> 
> Anyways heres a new thing. I don't really write horror but once upon a time in a group chat.... Its actually preeetty funny how this au started but i rather not talk about it o vo'
> 
> I guess an alt.Title to this could be Vamphara Sins but.... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> So have fun reading!

"Bye Shumai! I'm heading out on my date!~" Ouma called out from the corridor as he grabbed his coat from the coat hook and threw it on while rushing towards the double doors. 

"Wait, hold on!" Saihara ran up to him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Whaaaat, come on I'm already running a little late!~" he huffed.

"That's your own fault for not listening to me or getting up when I told you to. Now just because you're rushing doesn't mean you should go out looking all raggedy," he fussed as he fixed Ouma's tie, collar and straightened out his coat a bit. "There. Much more presentable."

Ouma rolled his eyes. "Thanks  _ mom _ now can I go? I don't wanna keep my sweet treat waiting~"

"Yeah, yeah, go on. And try not to come back too late hm?"

"I won't~ Don't worry!" Ouma waved then zoomed out the front door. 

Ouma showed up about 15 minutes late to the restaurant. He could see his date in the distance as he jogged up to the place. She wore a white glittery dress that clung to her curves and really showed off her breasts and matching 3 inch heels. She was pouting and tapping her foot impatiently as she waited outside the establishment. The moment she caught sight of him she let out a long sigh. "You're late again Koko..."

"I know my delicious sweetheart... I'm sowwy~" he said with his cutest puppy dog pout. "I was taking a little nap and I overslept…" he chuckled sheepishly before his features brightened. "But I'm here now! So let's head on in before they decide to give away our table!" He took her hand and pulled her along gently into the restaurant.

Thankfully, their table was still available so they were escorted to their seats quickly. Once settled, Ouma ordered some of the finest red wine they had for the 2 of them to start off with.

"Don't eat too much my tasty morsel~" Ouma purred then gave his date a sexy smirk over his wine glass. "I have something  _ very _ special planned for you tonight~"

She blushed a deep red and looked away, twirling her hair and acting all shy. "O-oh?~ And what would that be?~"

"Wellllll~ we've been dating for a while now... and I can't help but be curious about how you taste...~"

She squeaked and placed a hand over her own mouth in a scandalized fashion. "Koko! You're so naughty....!" 

"Nishishi~ I can be very~ naughty..." He leaned forward and whispered, "If you're willing to give me a little nibble of how good~ your skin'll taste on my tongue~"

She shivered.

"I bet I could get you to  _ scream and beg _ " he continued, his smirk widening and eyes glittering with lust.

"Hh... K-koko....!"

Ouma sat back, his demeanour changing to be more innocent and angelic. "But let's have a little~ food first~" he winked and blew a kiss at her.

She nodded quickly before they called a waiter over to order dinner. Ouma rarely ate much but he always loved desserts and encouraged his date to have  _ at least _ one slice of cake. It was so hard to say no to that adorable face. Sure, ever since she started dating him she started to gain a lil chub here and there but it's nothing too bad and Ouma seemed to really like her despite the few pounds she's gained.

So this was fine.

And tonight they were finally going to go all the way with each other. Saying she was excited was an understatement.

She was all too eager to finally get out of there and follow Ouma back to his place for a night of wild passion. He held her hand as he led her away down the streets. This wasn't the way to his house though....

"Koko? Are we not going to your house?"

"Hm? Oh, no, apologies my sweet bon-bon. I have guests staying over at the moment and~ I rather not have them hear you calling out...." He snickered as he ran a finger up along her neck to her chin.

She blushed furiously.

"So! I'm taking you somewhere more private where I can  _ thoroughly _ take you apart...~" he purred and licked his own lips. 

She was already a blushy, hot mess but his words of promised debauchery were only making it worse. "Ok! Let's hurry then!"

Ouma laughed. "My, my, getting excited are we?~ That's ok! I'm excited too! I've been waiting for juuust~ the right moment for this... Tonight's gonna be purrfect~" he smiled before they picked up the pace together. She was so excited and lust driven at this point she barely paid attention to her surroundings, to how far away from the city and prying eyes he was taking her. They were practically jogging when they finally made it to an old but posh house with big, thick double doors. It was close to looking like a mansion but not quite as big. Just really fancy and antique looking. 

"Wow... What is this place?" She asked with wide eyes.

"A friend of mine lives here! But he's never home at night so he lets me crash here sometimes when I have to deal with annoying guests in my house," Ouma explained as he opened the door and allowed her in. "After you my tasty treat~"

She blushed and walked in, looking around curiously. The inside was just as majestic as the outside. A lot of the decor were antiques from olden times... But well taken care of. Everything was just beautiful...

She was gonna have sex in a house this majestic...  _ wow _ ...

She heard the door close behind them and heard the click of a lock before she felt those hands squeeze the little bit of fat at her sides and run them to her slightly pudgy belly. "Ready to scream, my delectable dessert?~"

His hands ran down to her thighs and squeezed making her moan in pleasure. "Y-yes! Make me scream!..."

Ouma grinned behind her before leading her to his 'special room'. If he did this in the corridor again, Saihara would throw a fit. The room was no different from the other bedroom, other then the activities that took place in it. Once there, he kicked the door shut then planted a kiss on her but pulled away before any tonguing could happen. "Strip for me?" He asked fluttering his eyelashes.

She blushed shyly then nodded as she kicked off her shoes then let her dress slip to the floor. She removed her jewellery and placed them in her purse before removing her bra and panties, letting them join her dress on the floor. She could see the hunger in Ouma's eyes as she laid back on the bed. 

"Wow.... You look mouth-wateringly delicious...." Ouma drooled a little as he stripped himself down to his boxers then placed a hand on her thigh and ran it up her side then to her breast. He gave it a small squeeze, getting another moan out of her. 

Ouma giggled. "Nice and supple~ You're perfect..."

Her blush deepened as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the man's hand on her. She felt him straddle her and felt that same hand trail up to gently rub at her neck.

"Mm, yes... we will have a good few days worth of meals out of you~"

The strangeness of that statement caught her attention but she was not fast enough. The hand around her neck clamped down tightly and both her arms were pinned down by the other man's feet. Her eyes snapped open just in time to see the meat cleaver coming down on her upper arm, chopping it clean off.

Her screams of pain and fear were a bit hard to get out with Ouma clamping down on her neck so tightly…

Ouma released her neck as she continued to scream. She thrashed under him instinctively but he just laughed and switched the blade to the other hand before sitting on her chest. "I promised I'd make you scream didn't i!?" He yelled gleefully before chopping off the other arm then hopping off the sobbing, screaming, shellshocked woman then leaning over her a bit with an unnaturally wide grin. "Nishishi~ I never said I would be  _ pleasing _ you though...~" he cooed as he twirled the cleaver in his hand a bit.

The screams died down to choked sobs as the woman stared up at him with pure fear in her features. She still had her legs, so realistically, she could've made a run for it. But she was in shock more than anything.

"W-why…. I… I thou…. thought... you-"

"Liked you?  _ Loved _ you?" Ouma sniggered. "That was a  ** _lie_ ** sweetheart~ Nishishi~ Don't flatter yourself… The only thing I liked about you was how  _ easy _ it was to lead you along…"

Tears of pain and betrayal streamed down her face as she glared up at the smirking man.

"Now, now... don't gimme that look~ you should've seen this coming~" he cooed, running the blade along her thigh as he tilted his head and purred, " _ My tasty treat _ ~" then giving that a swift chop as well getting another, albeit weaker, scream. "I've been fattening you up all nice and tenderly for me and my beloved..." He smiled dreamily, putting one bloody hand to his cheek as he took off the other leg.

"Ah~ It just gets easier and easier to lure you all in... Some sweet words and a little sprinkle of lust and you oblivious fools just dive head first into the shark tank. Ah well. I'm hungry now. And you-" 

Not quite dead yet but, she was definitely dying if the dull look in her eyes was anything to go by. 

"Oh." Ouma shrugged, gathered up the severed limbs then walked out while whistling a little tune. He cleared his throat then yelled out "SHUICHI!! THE PREY IS HALF DEAD IN THE SLAUGHTER ROOM FOR YOU!!" before padding his way to the kitchen.

Ouma dropped the limbs onto the counter then cut them into smaller pieces before stuffing all but 2 in the freezer. One thigh and one bicep. Thigh had more meat on it though.... Maybe he should target a dude next time.... A body builder? Hm...

Saihara's screams from the Slaughter Room could be heard clearly. "GOD DAMMIT KO,  _ AGAIN _ WITH YOU LETTING ALL THIS BLOOD GO TO WASTE!!" 

He couldn't help the giggle that bubbled up his throat. Ok, maybe he could lure 2 people here... One for the freezer and one for his lovers thirst.

Saihara stomped in with a pout and narrowed eyes before he slammed the torso, now missing the head, onto the counter. " _ Koko. _ "

"I'm sowwy~ I just get so~ into the slaughtering...." He chuckled then shrugged before he got to work on taking apart the torso.

"Meanwhile, I have to clean up  _ your _ mess and just salvage whatever blood I can get from what you leave behind...." Saihara pinched the bridge of his nose. "At least  _ try _ to get them into the tub?"

"Taking them apart in the tub is hard though....." He huffed. "How about instead I just... lure a small group in here and we can just keep 'em locked up in the basement or something until you get thirsty."

"If we do that they'll try to rebel. And besides, it's better when you pluck them fresh off the market rather then leave them sitting around..."

"Mm, true... Ok then! After I've had my meal, you can just feed from me a little~ And I'll try~ real hard to bring a whole body for you in the next few days. Deal?"

Saihara squinted as his eyes roamed over Ouma's mostly naked body. He had some blood splattered here and there and some smeared on his cheek… and he was fidgeting a bit in place. "...You're horny aren't you."

"Ah... Is it that obvious?~" he asked as he placed the rest of the meat in the freezer then got to work on his proper dinner. "Well~ you know how I get after a successful hunt...."

Saihara rolled his eyes then wrapped his arms around the short immortal and nipped at his ear. "Mhm... And to answer your question. Yes, we have a deal. But you have to make sure they drink plenty of red wine so their blood is rich and sweet."

"Mm, alright. That's pretty easy~" he cooed as Saihara continued to litter kisses and small bites along his neck and shoulder, one hand palming at his crotch through his boxers. "Hhh.... I wanna eat first~ Shumai~" 

Saihara licked the smeared blood off his lover's cheek as his hand continued to stroke and gently squeeze at Ouma's growing erection, getting more moans and pleas from him. "You didn't let this one touch you... did you?" he whispered in his ear, moving his hand away to slide it into his boxers and press his chilled hand against that warm, pulsing cock and gripped firmly.

Ouma squealed as Saihara stroked him teasingly slow. "N-no! Of course not…! Only… only a small kiss… No tongue though! You… you know women do nothing for my libido... Only my hunger..." he moaned, a little drool sliding down his chin as he tilted his head back. "And I'm hungry…  _ Soooo _ hungry, I haven't had a proper meal in a while-"

"Neither have I," Saihara interrupted, pressing their bodies closer to the counter and giving him a squeeze, getting another loud, pleased squeal.

"I know!~ I'll let you feed! After I, hh, after I eat…!" Ouma squirmed in the vampire's strong arms as he tried to thrust against the cool hand wrapped around him, but the arm wrapped around his waist prevented him from doing so.

"Mhm, I know you will," Saihara hummed then released him and took a few steps back. "I'll let you finish preparing your dinner then."

Ouma panted and trembled on the counter before shakily pushing himself up then wiping the saliva from his mouth. "Mnn… Teasing me in such ways… I should kill you for that…" he grumbled as he sliced up the meat into chunks.

"Will you?"

"Hmph, not until I, myself, am dying."

"Hm…"

XxX

Ouma cooed lovingly as he sat on Saihara's lap. They sat together in the dining room at a much larger the necessary table. The dish itself was very simple, the meat, cooked medium well, with some rice and salad on the side, for such an extravagant dining area. It did make Ouma feel like a king though and being fed by such a beautiful man only heightened that feeling.

Ouma moaned at the taste of the food. "Mm, I was right to pick her out of the bunch… She just needed a little~ extra in her diet is all~" 

Saihara huffed. "Her blood wasn't too bad either. Well... from what I could taste anyways."

"Ah, I already said I'm sorry, how many times do you want me to apologize," he pouted.

"Until I've eaten as well, I will not stop bitching."

"Ugh, fiiine~ Keep feeding me."

Saihara continued to feed him until the plate was cleaned of every scrap of food. Ouma licked his lips clean as he wrapped his arms around Saihara's neck and snuggled against him with a satisfied sigh. The vampire held his chin then tilted his head up and slightly sideways before pressing his lips against his pulse. His lips parted just enough for the tip of his tongue to run along his lover's warm skin. He felt Ouma shiver in anticipation but before he could finally sink his teeth in, the smaller male moved away.

"Mm, wait…"

"Ugh, what now?" Saihara groaned, the tips of his fangs poking out from between his lips as he frowned.

"I don't want to do this here…. And you need to finish what you started in the kitchen earlier," Ouma stated.

Saihara blinked then placed a hand on his thigh. "Hm? Did I do something? I don't know what you are referring to."

Ouma narrowed his eyes. "You have no clue how uncomfortable it was to make dinner with an erection," he growled, a blush starting to form on his cheeks as that hand squeezed and trailed up, into his shorts. "Ah…"

"Did you just growl at me?" He asked, shifting Ouma on his lap so he could pull down his boxers just enough to expose his ass. He groped at him with curious hands as he enjoyed the soft, needy whimpers and baleful glares.

"You're such an asshole…"

Saihara's eyes glowed playfully as he ran his fingers through Ouma's silky hair then gripped the back of his head and pulled him closer until their lips were centimeters apart. "And yet you've chosen to stay with me all these years…. The anniversary of our very first meeting is just around the corner y'know..." he purred.

Ouma stared into half lidded greyish-gold eyes with his own wide purple orbs as he licked his own lips then leaned forward to close the gap between them, his eyes fluttering close. He immediately slipped his tongue into the others mouth and purposely pricked his tongue on the vampire's fang. Saihara eagerly sucked on his tongue, a small moan escaping him at the taste of the small sample. Ouma broke the kiss and opened his eyes, pure love and lust radiating in them. 

"Mhm…" he pressed himself against Saihara's cool body. "You're too cold…. Just take me to the bedroom already," he pouted then placed a kiss on the vampire's collarbone.

Saihara stood with the little horny cannibal in his arms then briskly made his way to their shared room. Ouma unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it as far as he could before nuzzling his cheek against his beloved chest. As soon as they entered their bedroom, Ouma was dropped onto the bed and his boxers were stripped from his body leaving him completely naked and at the hungry vampire's mercy. Ouma's breath hitched as he watched Saihara finish removing his shirt, those predatory eyes not leaving him for one second. He bent his legs then spread them wide and held his arms out, making grabby hand motions.

Saihara snorted before crawling on top of his mischievous lover and placing an open mouth kiss on his neck while his hand roamed over the warm body under him. Ouma shuddered and squirmed and moaned, one hand clinging to the back of Saihara's head while the other rested on his shoulder. That wandering hand ran up and down his thigh before teasingly brushing along his balls and half hard dick. 

"Hhyaahh… Still continuing to tease me…." Ouma grumbled as he pushed his hips up a bit.

Saihara pulled away from his neck and gave him a playful wink before grabbing hold and stroking him until he was fully erect. He ran his tongue against his chest, lapping up the dried blood still on his skin then started to nip and suck at him while his hand continued to fondle him leisurely.

Ouma whined, arching his body into Saihara's touch. "Hhh! Shumai…. You… fuckin'... peice of shi-AAH!" He yelped as he was suddenly flipped onto his belly then had his waist pulled up so his ass was propped up in the air. He lifted his head slightly only for a hand to push him back down into the pillow and pin him there. Saihara pushed his legs apart before settling himself between them and draping his body over him. Ouma squirmed until he managed to turn his head and send the smug vampire a glare over his shoulder.

"You are aware you're still wearing pants right," he deadpanned while pushing his butt against Saihara's clothed crotch.

"Quite. It's not as if I can get a boner myself at the moment so," Saihara gave his ass a slap, getting a pleased yelp, "tough." He then grabbed hold of his leaky cock once again and used his thumb to tease the slit, smearing the pre all around the head while his other digits massaged the base and length of his hard on. 

Ouma huffed and panted as his beloved jerked him off and rocked his hips against his soft butt, despite the lack of bulge in his pants. It was still enough to get the seemingly innocent man to moan his name wantonly, grip onto the sheets and become a drooling mess under him. "Aaahhnn~  _ Shumai _ ~ b-bite me!~ Come oooon~ feed my love, haahhh~, I know you want to~"

Of course he did, if anything his fangs  _ ached _ to sink into his skin. But he was waiting for the right moment… "Soon," he said simply, moving his hand from Ouma's head to his chest before nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck then stroking him faster. Ouma's moans grew slightly louder and incoherent as he arched and tensed up in Saihara's grip.

"Shui! I…! I'm…!" 

Saihara bit into his neck the moment those words left his mouth.

"GRK!" Ouma's eyes rolled back and slid shut as he yelled in pleasure and came, his semen splattering on Saihara's hand and the bedsheets. "HAAHHHhhhh……." Ah, he could feel his sweet vamp drinking from him… It's been a while... He placed a hand on Saihara's head slowly as he panted. The feeling was always so soothing… So blissful…

"Mm… Shuichi….~"

Saihara peeked open one eye and caught the euphoric look on his lover's face. Adorable… He could feel himself heating up as he fed and felt his heart twitch before it started to beat once again, albeit, slowly. Once he had his fill, he let go and licked his own lips clean before licking at the puncture wound on Ouma's neck. 

He sat up as Ouma's unconscious body slumped flat on the bed. He looked even paler than normal, but he was still breathing. A slow, steady rhythm as he slept away. A normal human would've died from the amount of blood he just took.

But Ouma wasn't a normal human.

...Actually, could he even call the ravenous cannibal  _ 'human' _ at this point?

……

A few hours later, Ouma and Saihara laid in bed together, Ouma cuddling into the vampire while the vampire gently ran his fingers through silky, dark purple locks.

"Much warmer now…. Good…"

"Mmm… If you want it to last, make sure to bring in a juicy one..."

"Nishishi~ I'll do my best as always~" he cooed then licked at Saihara's lips, a silent request for a kiss.

Saihara cupped his cheek before kissing him lovingly. Ouma kissed back, their tongues tangling together and getting small moans from both. They pulled away and gazed into each other's eyes, Ouma's lips curling into a sincere smile.

"I love you, my beloved vampire~"

Saihara pressed their foreheads together and smiled as well. 

"I love you too, my beloved cannibal…"

**Author's Note:**

> "Oh.... You mentioned our anniversary earlier..."
> 
> "You didn't forget did you."
> 
> "Of course not. Though I'm blanking on how long it's been"
> 
> "Koko......."
> 
> "Time is an illusion... And I have no reason to really pay close attention to the centuries as they pass me by...."
> 
> "..."
> 
> "Anyways! I'll make something exquisite for our anniversary dinner! Would you like O positive or AB positive?"
> 
> "Mmmm, AB"
> 
> "Ok~ 💕"
> 
> Ladies if some guy keeps calling u food esque nicknames u may wanna break up with em real quick 👌 (p sure he didnt even kno her actual name lmfao)


End file.
